


Sam + Magic

by rei_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Morality, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Free Will, Gen, Magic, Magic-Users, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sam Winchester Has Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: Sam has learned a lot of magic over the years.





	Sam + Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of an overview of a vague idea. This is probably going no further, but.

Sam has learned a lot of magic over the years. It started before Stanford, when he was about ten, trying to learn Latin and middle French; sometimes spellbooks and grimoires were all they had and he's always been a sponge. At Stanford, he delves a little deeper; away from his father and brother, he chases down books and mentors on his own, never writing anything down or keeping things for very long but training his prodigious memory to keep track of spells, rituals, jinxes, cantrips, the occasional hex.

He never uses magic on other people, though. That was Sam's one rule: never mess with another human's free will, free choice. (He's seen enough of what could happen growing up.) Disappearing jinxes, sure. A replenishing ritual on the Impala's gas tank to make the gallons stretch out a little more, fine. Cantrips so he always has a wifi signal, yeah. A hex to take away the migraines that his visions give him, would anyone blame him for that? But nothing on people, never on the monster of the week, either, because everyone should have the right to decide their own fate, even if Sam disagrees with that decision and he -- and Dean -- end up ganking a vampire or shifter or wendigo, whatever.

Sam's rules always seem to get broken when it comes to Dean, though. It's always been that way and probably always will; why he thought the magic would be any different, he doesn't know. 

So when Dean refuses to let Sam say yes to Lucifer and try to put the world to rights, Sam breaks. He doesn't even force a change through Dean's mind, all he does is expand Dean's view for a moment, put something of his own feeling and resolve into Dean, and it's enough. Of course it's enough. Sam's always liked learning and he's been studying magic for years. He's _good_ at it.

Dean never realises and Sam -- Sam goes to hell with a smile on his face and guilt ripping apart his insides faster than Lucifer's Grace can burn him.


End file.
